1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display apparatus having improved image quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a trend of replacing conventional display devices with portable thin flat display devices. Among flat display devices, organic and inorganic light emitting display apparatuses are self light emitting display devices and have a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and also a fast response speed. Therefore, organic and inorganic light emitting display apparatuses draw great attention as next generation display devices. Additionally, organic light emitting display apparatuses, which include a light emitting layer formed of an organic matter, have excellent characteristics with respect to brightness, a driving voltage, and a response speed and can generate various kinds of colors, compared to inorganic light emitting display apparatuses.
In an organic light emitting display apparatus, an organic light emitting layer is disposed between a cathode electrode and an anode electrode and visible rays are generated in the organic light emitting layer connected to both electrodes when a voltage is applied to both of the electrodes.
An organic light emitting layer includes a layer for emitting visible rays of different colors such as red, green, and blue. Optical characteristics such as brightness and color coordinate of visible rays emitted by an organic light emitting layer may vary compared to those of visible rays emitted by another organic light emitting layer. Therefore, there are limitations in improving image quality of a manufactured organic light emitting display apparatus.